Noise
by Aviantei
Summary: A TWEWY poetry collection, exploring the many facets of Shibuya. Various topics covered and requests taken.
1. Noise

**Noise**

By: Aviantei

* * *

Intersection, daytime. People chatter, spreading opinions. Individuals invoking separation. Thoughts collide and repel. Lack of understanding, internal screaming.

Interference.

Headphone blocking out the universe. Eyes never meeting up with the rest of their species. The external world still penetrates. Curse, block it out.

Blindfold.

Crashing into others. Remain behind deep carved borders. Slowly expand papier-mâché borders, creating new space. Trying and believing you comprehend others, even if it's not possible. Action continues without realization.

Loss.

Resume barricades. Desperate attempts to accomplish something, anything at all. Wild goose chase and infinite amounts of dwindling hope. Somehow persevering. Resuming faith that was never really lost.

Confusion.

Betrayal? Something happening yond understanding. Relief and despair. Carrying on, leaving behind defenses. Doing something thought impossible.

Dream.

Uncertain of existence. Separation of a long-awaited reunion. Seeing yourself in others, letting others see themselves in you. Has there been change, was anything ever really different?

Life.

Recounting locations and memories. Picking up scattered pieces left around. Talking to those that can no longer be seen but can still listen. Meet up under the sun. No need to block it out. Familiar intersection, daytime.

Listen.

* * *

This is a disclaimer to say that I am not a poet in any way, shape or form. Got that? Good.

That being said, I guess I'm dabbling in poetry anyway, since TWEWY seems to be good for that kind of stuff. I can't guarantee it'll be good, but this little poetry collection will dabble in all sorts of things... I guess if anyone has a request then I could give it a shot.

Also, since I'm working on my poetry, constructive criticism is greatly appreciated! Hopefully I'll get this genre right some time...

The next installment will be about Sanae, so please look forward to it~


	2. Alley Kat

**Alley Kat**

By: Aviantei

* * *

Take a trip to a back street, no one  
notices. Feel the coffee beans splash  
in your stomach and course through  
your veins. An off-beat step to the tune  
of creativity. Pass by those places that  
already bear paw prints in the form of art.

Call it inspiration, call it magic. Call it  
anything you want. Bursts of spray paint  
carry imbued messages into the air.  
An attempt to send one world into another.  
Presentations of color influence the  
masses. A counter-action to the buildings  
that serve as human markers of territory.

Try and let your soul's voice  
sing out through the work. Take  
the wall with all its cracks  
and off-colored bricks and  
imperfections and add to it  
your own. Praise does not  
equal mastery. Make an attempt.  
Listen in to see where your  
part fits into the cacophony  
of the city's symphony.

Clothes and hands covered in paint.  
Lungs filled with unhealthy chemicals.  
Breathe it in like it's oxygen.  
Breathe it in because it's your  
life. Glow from your own  
self-assurance, not others'.  
Pass by an unknowing kid with  
headphones on the way home.

* * *

Hehe, this is definitely one of my favorites because Sanae is just so cool. Other people I've shown it to seem to like it and they know nothing about the game, so I hope everyone else can enjoy it too~.

A thanks to Amulet Misty and BENDROWNEDISOUTTHERE for reviewing, favoriting, and following this collection. I hope you enjoy the rest of it.

Next time will be a poem about Yoshiya. Please look forward to it!


	3. Improbable Instance

**Improbable Instance**

By: Aviantei

* * *

When it comes down to it, these wings  
are incomplete. It doesn't matter  
how powerful you are. If one wing  
is full of life and feathers and wind  
and the other is nothing more than  
a stub that even baby birds could  
laugh at, what is it even worth?

How would I evaluate  
this instance? For the first  
time, there is something there.  
I'm sure that once I wake  
up, there will be  
a definite sense of  
something missing in the place  
where that wing rests now.

But until then, I'll live in this dream  
and have complete wings with which  
I can use to truly fly.

* * *

Um, I guess this one requires a tiny bit of headcanon explanation... (which involves mentions of Kingdom Hearts: Dream Drop Distance. I really don't think there are spoilers but... meh. Watch your backs if you're paranoid)

In the game, there's a image that shows a silhouette of the Composer. In this shot, you can see that he has wings, except that it looks like there's a full wing and the stub of a wing. It may have been an art error or just the image of the angle, but I took this into a headcanon that this is how Yoshiya's wings are as the Composer, especially since it's implied that the Composer isn't _quite_ an angel.

However, in Dream Drop Distance, Yoshiya shows off his wings and suddenly they're there. I took this as the fact that the world they're in is a dream, and since Yoshiya's responsible for this dream, it represents his want to have proper wings... Which lead to this poem.

There are actually a lot of Yoshiya feels in Dream Drop... but that's a different chunk of feels altogether.

So, with that being said, thanks to Amulet Misty for your review! I hope you like this installment as well.

I just officially finished one of five classes for the semester, so that's one less thing for me to worry about. Once my giant paper's done, I can get some more writing done...

Is anyone hoping for a poem from a particular character's point of view? I'll take requests if I haven't already planned one out yet~.

The next chapter will be about Shiki. Please look forward to it!


End file.
